megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Mega Man Network Transmission Battle Chips
I am currently preparing pictures for the chips in this list. One thing that came to my mind was, why not include the actual image of the chip shortcut (the way it looks in a list view; that little tan colored symbol). I would like to see someone else's opinion on this topic. I just dont want to waste my time ripping the additional images if in the end they wont be used. ItchyNutz 06:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I am a little bit at a loss by what you mean by the chip shortcut. Could you scan one and post it for us to see? Doicm 06:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok here is an external link to what I mean: Symbol ItchyNutz 07:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be nice. The larger pictures may be nice to have as well. I guess I've never seen the significance of the chip shortcut. Doicm 07:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was there just for the folder view, to make it more visually appealing. I will do those "shortcuts" as well then, after I complete the regular images of chips ofcourse. Also, Doicm, I noticed that currently you are predominantly editing the MMBN Transmission pages. I just wanted to say that if you need some specific images, like those of some items or enemies, let me know and I might be able to rip them (I never fully played this game, so I dont know where is what, but I am sure if it's easily accissible I can find it). ItchyNutz 07:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll do what I can with MM Network Transmission pages. I won't be able to help on any other pages regarding the MMBN series (never played the other games besides MMNT). Thanks for your help! Doicm 08:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Considering how big each picture is, I think it would make sense to make a dedicated description for each chip, as opposed to a unified one for chips with the same description (e.g. instead of one description for cannon, hicannon, mcannon just put the same description for each, in a separate description box). This is purely for visual purposes. ItchyNutz 07:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Program Advance Is this really a good place for it? I mean this is called the "chip" page not the "library" page. I know other sections from MMBN have PA's listed under chips, but I personally think they all should go under the Program Advance page (which needs heavy refinement if you ask me). ItchyNutz 06:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I did see the Program Advance page. I don't mind if all the information is moved there, but I didn't know if the Program Advances were considered chips or not. It makes sense though to call it a library. However, it does need heavy refining. Unfortunately, I do not know much about the other MMBN games to do that. I will move the information over to that page though. Thanks for the suggestion. --Doicm 12:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC)